Final Wars
by ZEpicTeam
Summary: The EPic Sequel to Bad Wolf X. Rated M for language and violence.
1. The Great Reunion

Final Wars

" I figure we should go to the Shadow Proclamation." the 10th Doctor said.

"Yes, there is a distress signal there." Davros confirmed.

"I'll send Spock's father back in time." Doc Brown assured.

Doc Brown sent Spock's dad back in the DeLorean, and used a nearby transporter, activated by Spock, and transported right as the Daleks closed in. They arrived right in front of the ready to advance Oronture, AJ, CT, Ozone, XGavin, GIR, and Shadow. They all saw each other, and then they had an idea. Doc Brown got them to build a new DeLorean, and he traveled back in time to recruit some friends.

Meanwhile, Zeltrax was addressing his best troops, the rank of Sovietifiers, and gave them an assignment, which was to infiltrate they most remote areas of the United States, and call themselves the Underground, while secretly raising more troops. The people they were supposed to recruit were any antigovernment people, and any anti-The Epic Team people. Especially the second. He gave them the coordinates to their new bases, and sent them off.

Doc Brown came back in his DeLorean with Bruce Lee and Clint Eastwood, two masters of their styles.

"This is Clint Eastwood. He is master of guns, even more advanced than Zim or Ozone combined. The other is Bruce Lee, a master of hand-to-hand combat. He fucked up Chuck Norris." Doc Brown said introducing him.

Back in the occupied engine rooms, Count Leophan De Liechtenstein, one of Zeltrax's three sons, was bringing back all the enemies the Epic Team ever had. He checked the status, and saw that all other Epic Team members except the ones on this station had been captured except Norris, who transported to the floor above them, waiting for other Epic Teamers to discover him.

"ALL TROOPS ADVANCE!" AJ yelled.

All the troops started to advance to the engine room and they shot their way through everyone. First GIR and XGavin would go through, and swallow/Murder Sock anyone they could find and call that room secure.

Then AJ and Bruce Lee would crash to the next room and beat the troopers senseless call that room secure.

Doc Brown and The Doctor would go through with laser screwdrivers, aging everyone to death by disintegration, then calling the place secure.

Ozone and Clint go into the next room gun-ablaze. They left everyone with either a hole in the heart or hole between the eyes.

Shadow, CT, and Oronture crashed into the final room before the engine room, and annihilated all the troops with huge energy attacks.

But singe Sovietifier was proving unbeatable, before out of nowhere Chuck Norris joined the gang and they beat the robot senseless, and used the robot's tech to clone hundreds of new Skutters.

Davros roved in and declared victory, after lightning a single still alive trooper.

They blew the doors to the engine room open, and found a nightmare. Every single enemy the Epic Team ever rid of was there.

"Ready to quit?" Leophan asked.

"NEVER!" AJ barked back.

"Some attitude eh? I can fix it. ATTACK!" Leophan yelled.

"It's a good thing we cloned Skutters, or else we'd be fucked." Oronture said to Shadow.

Shadow nodded in response, and The Epic Team charged at the enemy.


	2. The Great Invasion

The Epic Team charged on their enemies. They caught them by surprise, and it was on.

The battle was intense and bloody, these are the individual accounts:

Clint Eastwood was walking through, shooting anyone fool enough to come in range of him. The main ones attacking him were Jungle Commandos and Zombies, getting holes shot in them. He walking through the room, and got pretty close to the Portal controls, and then was impaled from behind by Leophan.

Bruce Lee was making people taste his shoe, and basically owning anyone who challenged him to hand-to-hand combat, when a Zombie bit him, and he punched it in the face, but he turned into a Zombie and attacked Norris, who eventually killed them both with a UNLEASHED punch, sending out a huge wave of energy.

Shadow was evading through running through anyone who was anyone who was in his way. He Chaos Controlled through any gauntlet that surrounded them, and used firebending to set their sorry asses on fire, then Chaos Blasted them.

Doc Brown and the Doctor were running through to the portal, occasionally brained someone with the back of a laser screwdriver. They realized they couldn't rewire the portal, so they had no choice. They detonated the self-destruct, and vaporized half the room.

Davros was electrifying anyone who came near him, and guiding the Skutters to victory when Jungle Commandos fired down a volley of rocket launchers and vaporized that part of the ship.

GIR was running through eating 99% of anyone who came near, and incinerating them in his stomach with his stomach acids. He ran through the room and ate most of the Zombies, but he was finally put down when he ate a Creeper.

Oronture, AJ, CT and Ozone were walking in a group generally killing anyone, but as people died, the started to dwindle in their power and were surrounded by enemies.

Leophan walked up to them, when out of nowhere, XGavin Murdering Socked him, and yelled for them to escape.

They heard a loud wail that sounded like CLEAN SWEEP DESTROYER! and they were all reverted to where they were before they were kidnapped, and the rest of the members freed, and enemies destroyed.

**The End?**


End file.
